


Cro weeps for the dead

by Arwyn



Series: A Cro's Life [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Post-Call of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/pseuds/Arwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to It's a Cro's Life. (Written after, set before.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cro weeps for the dead

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found in [tags here](http://cro-mignonette.tumblr.com/post/146868022340/inconclusionray-cro-mignonette).

Fraser was messing with Ray’s pack, trying to angle away so Ray couldn’t see. Yeah, like that’d work.

Ray dropped down in front of him and pulled the pack out of Fraser’s hands, revealing – “My name? You’re sewing my name on my pack.”

“Er. Yeah.”

“That’s… that’s sweet. Bit, uh, kindergarten, don’t you think?”

“It’s simply practical, Ray. In cases of emergency or, ah, loss, to be able to identify and–”

“You’re doing this so you can identify the body, aren’t you??”

“…yes.”

Ray snatched the pack and stalked off, but –

Fraser caught the pack midair.

“Leave off the Stanley!”

**Author's Note:**

> _Crows weep for the dead lamb, then devours him. -- Italian proverb_


End file.
